


Only Human

by ChloboShoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: James and Luke get on quite well, but their ladies can't stand each other. Both couples have their own problems, can they inspire each other to solve them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the benefit of those who haven't played The Letter, Luke likes to refer to people as flowers which is why he sometimes calls Becca, Daisy.

James Rocket and Luke Wright bonded over their love of flowers. They both believed it was great to live next door to their best friend. Their ladies, never quite saw eye to eye though. Something that both men hoped would change in time.

There’s banging at the door. There would be only one person that would be knocking and seeing the purple hair glisten in the moonlight confirmed it.

  “Hello Luke,” James said with a plate in his hand. “I’m sorry for disturb you. I was just wondering if I could please borrow a slice of bread?”

“Yes,” Luke cheered on as he tightened up his dressing gown and marched to his freezer. “You can have a slice of bread.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” James rubbed his hands together and felt as if he was about to explode with butterflies and unicorns he was that ecstatic. “I can’t believe all the shops are closed.”

“Here!” Luke roared and threw the frozen bag out of his hand. “Take the whole loaf!”

The loaf whacked James in the face as he took another blow against the wall. He grumbled a thankyou as he tiptoed away from the kitchen wall. “That’s very kind of you, Luke. Jessie and I can have our beloved bread and butter.”

Luke slammed the freezer closed and twirled around with his mouth wide open. “BREAD AND BUTTER?”

James shook his head. “Yes. It was a luxury for us back in the day.”

Luke crossed his arms and bit his lip. “Well I’m not living next door to peasants. You can’t just have bread and butter. Now do you like marmite?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent, I hate the stuff.” Luke crouched down and opened the cupboard and got out 5 tubs of marmite. “Here take some drinks with you. You’ll need it. Why don’t you sit down and pour yourself a drink and one for me too?”

James only came for a slice of bread. Now he had enough food and drink to last him a week. Luke shoves the stuff into bags. The sound of the whiskey reaching the glass was like heaven to him. As soon as the bags were sorted, he brushed them away as both men sat down to have a drink.

 

“What a horrible day it’s been!” James grumbled, downing his glass.

“Why?” Luke asked. “What happened?”

“They want to stop our benefits. They said if we can live in a penthouse, then we don’t need bills. Oh, Jessie’s ever so distressed. She’s dreading the thought of going back to work.”

“Didn’t your grandfather leave you some properties?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Why don’t you sell them or rent them off: you’ll make a fortune.”

“That’s a wonderful idea! And Jessie said whoever grassed us up, that there will be trouble.”

“Someone grassed you up? What makes you think that?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t say it, but Jessie’s convinced that your Becca did it.”

“Oh right.” Luke nodded.

James grabs all the bags. “I’d to love to chat, but I have to go and check on the little ones.”

“I’ll see ya tomorrow!”

The minute James left the room, Becca dragged herself into the kitchen and popped the kettle on.

Luke exploded. “Daisy, what’s the matter with you? You’ve got your nightie inside out.”

Becca crossed her arms and pouted. “I’m not talking to you. And I really don’t care if I’m upside down or inside out. Today has been awful. I need lots of caffeine and lots of sleep. I heard you and James talking, and if you want to know…YES! I did report Mr and Mrs Rocket for benefit fraud.”

“Why?” Luke whined. “That’s a really shitty thing to do your neighbours.”

“James’ parents are millionaires, and Jessie probably gets her money as a lady of the night. Those kids might not even be his.”

“BULLOCKS! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. Can you honestly imagine Jessie as an escort? I can’t…”  

“You can’t keep given them our food.”

“You give Lily and Feathers food hampers every week,” Luke scoffed. “If you’re allowed to send food hampers, then I should to be allowed to help me neighbours out.”

“They can afford to live here! And what about the inheritance from James’ grandparents?”

“They spent it all on the penthouse, darling. The company they work for has gone bankrupt and they have little mouths to feed. I’m more well off than most people and my kids and Kylie are still expensive. You don’t understand what it’s like to be a parent.”   

“I’m a teacher, of course I understand how hard it is. But they’re taking the piss.”

Luke sighed. “I get it now. It’s that time of the month again isn’t it?”

“None of your business.”


	2. Wedding List

Rebecca and Luke had been living together for a while now. It was only a matter of time before they discussed wedding plans. Sometimes it seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. Rebecca still had dreams of a fairytale wedding in her mind, and Luke having been married once before knew how easy it was to crush dreams. If there was one thing they agreed on, it would be a modest ceremony with close friends and family - but that was where the mutual agreement ended. 

Rebecca had a list of people she wanted to invite. 

So did Luke. 

But there were only three names that were on both lists; Annalise, Henry, and Kylie. The twins had to be there because they were Luke's children and Kylie, his goddaughter, had called dibs on being the bridesmaid. They managed to book a venue and a date for the wedding, but the only trouble was who was going to be invited. There was a limit of 150 guests. Both Rebecca and Luke couldn't see more than sixty people attending, so the wedding invites should have been a walk in the park. 

It had been sitting on Rebecca's mind as she took a sip of her coffee, letting the toast go cold as she filled in the wedding invitation cards. Luke had come back from the balcony after gulping a glass of wine with his Full English. One could say he was tipsy. "Daisy, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing the wedding invites. If we don't do it now, we'll never get them done." 

Luke snatched the invites from the table and opened the envelopes. Rebecca stood up, slamming the table. "Luke! I've just wrapped them up!" 

Luke burst into fits of laughter as he crumbled the invite in his hand. "Marianne McCollough!" He tutted. "Oh Daisy, she won't want to come, she'll be busy." 

"Have you spoken to her lately?" 

"No. I just know because she's a businesswoman." 

"I thought you were friends?"

"We were with benefits." 

Rebecca wished she had a heavy hardback book nearby. "Are you saying you've cheated on me."

Luke's face went pale as he shook his head like a dog's tail. "NO! I slept with her ONCE, but that was BEFORE I met you and while I was still with Hannah." Turning his back to Rebecca, he changed the subject. "You better not have invited your peasant friends." Pulling the invite with Zachary Steele's name on it, he tossed it on the floor. "NO! JUST NO!" Shrugging his shoulders at Isabella's invite, he looked up at Rebecca and asked, "Why the hell do you want to invite her for?" 

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "She's my best friend." 

Luke tore the invite to Ashton Frey into sheds. "If you think I'm letting Feathers be the best man for my wedding. You've got another thing coming." He threw his anger aside when he saw an invite for his father. He wondered how Rebecca found out his name was Damien. "And my father won't be coming, cause he's dead." 

"Well, it looks like nobody is coming to our wedding."

"I thought we agreed to a list." 

Rebecca tore a list from the fridge. "Oh, you mean this? The list which includes criminals and corrupted perverts in power!" 

"It also includes our neighbours, Kylie and my children." 

"The wedding is all about the bride."

"The groom is just as important!" 

"Oh, are you two arguing again?" 

"Kylie!" Rebecca and Luke said in unison. "How did you get in." 

"The door was unlocked." 

Kylie dashed over to the dining table and got out a list of her own. "I know you two have been having problems with your wedding invites, but yo two don't have to worry. I've sent the invites out to EVERYONE!" 

"Who?" Rebecca asked. 

"I've invited Paddington Bear, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Takako..."

Luke interrupted her. "I thought you and Takako weren't friends anymore cause she tried to break your neck?" 

"O,h we made up. She said it was her arch enemy Charlotte impersonating her." 

"Right!" He crashed onto the sofa, wondering what the hell was going on. 

"Who else did you invite?" Rebecca asked. 

"Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Hello Kitty and My Melody, all the Royal Family, Santa Claus, Miss Pink's friends, and Tio's friends, your neighbours, Meowth, and who else? Oh yeah, I invited the Pope, David Tennant and the guys from BTS." 

 

 


End file.
